Protective bonding
by slayer of destiny
Summary: After Scrimgeour makes a move to gain control of Harry the Order step in with a plan not much better to protect him. However as time passes perhaps the result will not quite be as bad as it first seemed. Kinglsey/Harry


Disclaimer: I do not own. Or make any money from this fic.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N Hey guys this story is dedicated to StephanieSmith as she requested a KingsleyHarry pairing. I had this in storage so I got it out, dusted it up, gave it a polish and thought I would give it a go. So this is for her (So you can blame her for me having another on going story up XD) **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter one<span>

Harry, Hermione and Ron stepped off the moving staircase and Hermione knocked on the door before they waited to be called in. They shared a look and sucked in a deep breath almost simultaneously, their eyes were all slightly wide and the three of them were wearing worried expressions. Being called to the Headmaster's office at half seven in the morning had naturally led them to run through all the possible things that had happened now. Professor Dumbledore called them in and they entered quickly to find Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Molly, Moody and Kingsley. Sharing another look they walked into the room and looked around at the tired looking group making it clear that they had been up for much longer than they had.

"Ah Harry, Ronald, Hermione please take a seat," Professor Dumbledore gave them a tired smile motioning to the sofa left clear for them. With a slight squeeze they managed to fit on before looking around at the adults in the room. They didn't feel much better with the attempted comforting smiles they got from everyone but Snape. "Harry my boy, I'm afraid that we have asked you here because Minister Scrimgeour has made a move to try and gain control of you," Professor Dumbledore sighed rubbing a finger over the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"What is it he's planning to do?" Hermione asked quickly.

"He's planning on bonding you to him in the underage dominant, submissive act of 1862," Dumbledore said but as he opened his mouth to explain Harry and Ron looked to Hermione who had already started talking.

"It's an act that allows a witch or wizard over 25 with a stable financial position to marry an underage witch or wizard who is an orphan with no magical guardians. The bond lasts until the underage partner is 21 at which point they can choose to renew it as an equal bond. The dominant has to be of equal or higher standing than the submissive. I'm guessing that Scrimgeour wouldn't have been able to bond with you if he wasn't the minister," Hermione reeled off.

"Erm...yes that's..." Dumbledore blinked.

"We spent two hours researching to get that information! Why the hell didn't we call them down here sooner?" Sirius exploded managing to look tired and angry at the same time.

"She's had us researching bonds for the last five weeks to see if we can find anything that could boost Harry's magical power before the yearly confrontation," Ron yawned leaning back against the sofa.

"Headmaster the only way I can see that the bond could be avoided is for Harry to bond with someone else," Hermione frowned. Harry and Ron both perked up frowning in worry.

"I suggested that we go public, tell people what he's planning to do," Molly said loudly.

"I suppose we could get in contact with Rita and Mr Lovegood and get them to publish something on it telling people what he's planning to do," Hermione mused.

"No that wouldn't work, he's just say that he was planning to do it for Harry's own good. The public are behind Scrimgeour right now because they are scared and someone seemingly more competent than Fudge is in the seat," Ron shook his head.

"We spent another hour arguing that one out before reaching that conclusion," Sirius said miserably.

"So you decided that I'm going to get bonded to someone and you called us to tell us who, when and where," Harry sighed watching most of them starting to look guilty and uncomfortable. Shaking his head he slumped back into his seat. "Fine who, when and where?"

"The who would be..er me," Kingsley said unsurely raising his hand. Harry, Hermione and Ron all turned to looked at him.

"Erm...no offence but why you?" Ron asked bluntly causing Hermione to roll her eyes and whack the back of his head. "What it's a fair question, though I guess he's better than Snape," Ron added in a mutter.

"You have no tact Ron!" Hermione said exasperated.

"Just carry on, they'll stop in a minute. It might have been said a little bluntly but, well yeah, why you?" Harry asked pointedly ignoring the two teens squabbling on either side of him.

"I'm the soul surviving heir to the Shacklebolt line, its an old title, nearly as old as the Black one. I'm of equal standing to you and perhaps a little higher financially. I don't really spread around the Shacklebolt fortune because I wanted to earn my place rather than be given it because of my money and name. I'm able to protect you best of the other choices, I'm well liked and well positioned where I am so Scrimgeour won't be able to do anything when he finds out what we have done to outsmart him. I know this is awkward and just another part of your life that is being controlled, but I promise Harry, I'll do everything I can to make sure that we can have a happy, long life together if you agree to this," Kingsley said honestly leaning forwards.

"If I agree?" Harry frowned.

"It doesn't matter what anyone here says, I refuse to force you into marrying me if its what you really don't want or you think that you couldn't be happy with me then you don't have to go through with it, we'll find someone else," Kingsley said firmly glaring at Dumbledore when he opened his mouth to argue. Harry looked at Kingsley assessing for a few moments.

"And you don't mind being bonded to me? It's hardly going to be an easy life being bonded to me, if it's not Voldemort it's Death Eaters or politicians, we'll go from being the sweethearts of the media to the enemies trying to take over the world. Not to mention you might as well be painting a huge target on your back," Harry asked.

"I am aware of the dangers Harry, and the implications. But I believe that we have a good chance of being happy together and I want to protect you as much as I can. I believe that I can," Kingsley shrugged.

"Alright, I agree. When?" Harry said after a few moments.

"A week and two days time, we thought Harry you and Kingsley could spend the week in Paris and away from Britain since we don't know when Scrimgeour plans on enacting this so we need to get you out the country. So it doesn't look suspicious we will wait for a couple of days before the bonding for everyone else to go out, hopefully then it will be too late for Scrimgeour to put a stop to it or figure out what we're doing," Dumbledore stepped back into the conversation.

"Then Harry, me and Ron will pick out Harry's robes and Kingsley's ring in Paris," Hermione said quickly.

"Don't be silly, we can get those things for..." Molly was interrupted by Ron.

"He's being backed into this, having his choices taken out of his hands yet again. He can control at least some part of this and have some input, picking out the robes he will wear for his bonding and the ring his bond mate will wear is something _Harry _should get to choose,"

"Ron and Hermione are right, this is at least something that Harry should have control of. If he is agreeable to it then Sirius and I can escort them to protect them," Remus said softly.

"I thought it would be a little better if we spent the next week together? Getting to know one another so it is easier," Kingsley explained. Harry nodded and managed to smile slightly at the nervous looking man.

"Alright, well I have a portkey set for a hotel in Paris for you two now. We'll send your trunk on Harry don't worry. Now have a good time this week," Albus smiled sadly as he stood and held out the portkey. A quick exchange of hugs with Hermione, Ron. Sirius, Remus, Molly and Arthur and he stepped over to where Kingsley was waiting for him with the portkey.

"Harry is everything alright?" Kingsley asked concerned seeing the gray tint to Harry's face.

"I really don't like portkeys," he grumbled as he reached out to touch the portkey. To his surprise understanding flared in Kingsley's chocolate eyes and as the hook behind his navel sensation kicked in he felt an arm wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him into a warm body.

The ride lasted longer than any portkey Harry had taken before but when their feet hit the ground Kingsley kept a tight grip on him and he managed to keep his feet. He took a few moments for the panic and sickness to fade before stepping back with a faint blush. Kingsley just smiled at him however before moving to look around the room.

Harry did so as well noting with amazement how big it was. They were standing in a living room area of what was clearly a suit. Baby blue walls and a plush, pure white carpet made the large room seem even bigger, there was a large white marble fireplace that already had a fire crackling in it, a deep blue loveseat sat in front of the fire with an ornate cherrywood coffee table in front of it. A TV was sitting above the fireplace which Kingsley was now inspecting curiously letting Harry know that they were obviously in a muggle hotel. A writing desk sat in one corner with a comfy looking chair tucked into it, a small kitchenette area stood to the side, big enough to make coffee or tea at, a small bar area stood beside it. A door that clearly led to the bedroom stood open but before Harry could step towards it Kingsley managed to turn the TV on and jumped as it flickered to life and the news reporter started speaking in French from in front of an official looking building.

"What in Merlin's name!" Kingsley exclaimed poking the screen and frowning.

"It's a TV. Muggle invention, you can watch films and programs on it, its like a talking Wizarding picture," Harry explained as best he could picking up the remote and flicking through the channels slowly for Kingsley to see the different shows.

"Amazing!" Kingsley blinked.

"It's been in the muggle world for quite a while," Harry chuckled leaving it on an old film.

"I really should have taken Muggle studies at Hogwarts," Kingsley frowned before turning to Harry with a smile. "Do you like the rooms?" he asked worried.

"They're beautiful, I've never been anywhere like this," Harry assured him quickly but this brought a frown to Kingsley's face.

"What about Potter manor? I'm sure its much nicer than this," Kingsley asked.

"Potter manor?" Harry frowned.

"Yes. Harry, the Potter's are one of the very old families in the Wizarding world. James was the only heir, just as you are, you probably have numerous properties over Britain and Europe in your possession as well as your family vaults," Kingsley explained.

"Family vaults? I only have one vault," Harry said slowly.

"Bloody fucking...I think we need to speak to the Goblins Harry, I have a bad feeling that Fudge and now Scrimgeour have been interfering. Harry, the Potter family are one of seven of the wealthiest families in the Wizarding world. You probably have at least six vaults," Kingsley explained angrily.

"So they have been keeping my inheritance from me," Harry sighed sitting down heavily onto the loveseat just feeling washed out.

"Harry, we'll sort this out. We'll go to the Gringotts here and speak with the Goblins about fixing this. The minister may have blocked your access but the Goblins wouldn't have allowed them to take from them, we'll get them back and then we can maybe have a look around your properties. There are likely to be portraits of your family to speak to in some of them," Kingsley said gently sitting down on the coffee table in front of Harry.

"Oh...I don't want to be a bother, your doing enough for me by..." Harry's argument was interrupted when Kingsley placed a finger under his chin and lifted it to make Harry look him in the eye.

"Harry you aren't being a bother, you are going to be my husband, my bonded, your not a bother. I'm proud to be able marry you and call you my husband. I know we don't know each other very well but what I do know I am proud to be the one chosen to look after you, to be bonded with you. I know this isn't the best situation and that it is another choice that has been taken away from you. But I promise that I will do my best to make you happy and ensure you have all the choices you want," Kingsley said firmly, the honesty shining in his chocolate brown eyes so intense and clear that Harry was horrified to find a lump forming in his throat. "Harry?" Kingsley asked concerned, scanning his face.

"I'm sorry, its just…I've never really had choices offered to me before," Harry muttered embarrassed.

"Its not going to stay like that now Harry, I swear," Kingsley said firmly, the blood rushing in his ears as he realised how little control Harry really had in his own life from his reaction.

"I believe you," Harry gave Kingsley a smile, which while still being sad was also the brightest and most honest smile Kingsley had seen not aimed at Ron or Hermione. Even with Sirius and Remus he tended to force his smiles a little to make them feel better.

"How about I go and order us some breakfast? I haven't eaten in hours!" Kingsley knew enough from watching Harry to know that the teen didn't like being hovered over and fussed.

"Erm…won't the staff wonder how we got in ere without going passed them and checking in?" Harry asked with a small frown.

"Oh, this is run by wizards, wizards and muggles come here, but its guaranteed complete confidentiality, and they help the wizards and witches that aren't used to the muggle world, providing transport and things like that," Kingsley explained.

"Oh ok, do you know how to use a phone?" Harry asked.

"The tele…phone? No why?" Kingsley frowned at the handset as though it was about to explode.

"You can call room service and have a meal brought up, if you want to do that?" Harry explained digging around on the desk and sure enough finding the room service menu.

"Oh, that would be much better than going all the way downstairs," Kingsley nodded and took the menu.

The next ten minutes had to be the most amusing thing of Harry's life to watch. After they had picked what they wanted to eat Harry had then had to show Kingsley how to use the phone properly, to put in the numbers and then when the room service lady had come on the other end Harry had got to watch the hardened auror nearly falling off the bed in shock.

Snickering Harry had placed their order before hanging up and watching Kingsley pick up the phone curiously and pressing it to his ear before hanging up and then picking it up again.

Kingsley watched as Harry started to cautiously roam around the room, taking things in before he wandered the balcony and just stood staring out at the scenery of the French street Kingsley knew the hotel was built on.

There wasn't any denying that Harry James Potter was a beautiful creature to behold, especially after he grew into his features over the last year. He no longer looked like the spitting image of James with Lily's eyes but a rather gorgeous mixture with only certain features standing out from either of them. His green eyes were the colour of the killing curse, but they held so much emotion, so much passion and capability for love and caring. They were open for the world to read whatever emotion was running through them, but then Harry's emotions were his true power, and while you could read the warmth, gentleness and goodness in his eyes you also read his strength, his determination that made you want to be close to him.

His face while being quite slender was an oval shape much as James's had been when he got older but the pale porcelain skin was Lily's, the high cheekbones came from the Black side of his family from his paternal Grandmother, and the almond shaped eyes from the Potter's.

Everyone knew the treatment that Harry had received at the Dursleys had been bad, but none of them could probably guess to what extent, though they were waiting eagerly for the moment that Fudge was thrown out of office and they could break the guardianship clause that had been cast over Harry and Dursleys leaving them with no real options but to try and make Harry as safe as possible while there and remind those…animals that Harry wasn't alone. But going from his slender frame and 5,6 height Kingsley and the others feared that he had been starved, Lily had been 5,9 and James 6,2 so there was no way that there son should be so small. If Kingsley did find out that Harry had been starved they would be dealt with.

As it was Harry had a very slender frame, but it was by no means weak, they knew that he was put to work at the Dursleys, and he had been playing quidditch since he was eleven, this had given him a runners build. His black hair was as fly away as James's had been giving him, much to the havoc of Kingsley and no doubt numerous men and women's libidos, a real sexy bed head look. Even now with it laying almost down to his shoulders since he had been growing it out, it lay in various layers in a bedhead, just had sex style.

Yes Harry was physically a beautiful person, but his soul was more beautiful than his looks. After the way he had been treated no one would blame him for being suspicious, withdrawn or even hateful and bitter. But no, Harry was a true blue loving creature, offering friendship and welcome to anyone and everyone, it was joked among the Order that he collected the misfits, Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, that Luna girl and Neville Longbottom. And the thing was while Harry gave his all into his friendships and relationships and offered a welcoming hand to people that had perhaps never had one before and unlimited acceptance for just being, he never expected anything back, and in return he got the heart and soul of everyone, each willing to follow him into the snakes den and back with no wands. He inspired people to be brave and courageous, to do the right thing and fight the wrongs in life while never backing down or doing the opposite himself.

Harry was an amazing being, completely unique and Kingsley would be lying if he were to say that he hadn't been completely interested in Harry Potter since he had met him, though at first it was just admiration for the strong teen that he was, since the Ministry debacle where he nearly lost Sirius, and over the summer before his sixth year Kingsley had come to develop a crush on Harry. When they had narrowed down the list of people who could marry Harry when they had realised that that was their only option to protect him he would be lying if he said his heart hadn't jumped into his throat and hope pulsed through his veins.

He ad a chance to show Harry love, care and affection, to show him how much he could love him and look after him. He had a chance to show Harry that they could have an amazing relationship together and he was not going to blow it. Yes they were getting married for protection, but Kingsley could show his young bondmate that perhaps this was the beginning of something amazing, the beginning of a future perhaps neither of them had imagined for themselves, but was none the less going to be brilliant.

And perhaps for the first time in a long time Harry Potter could know safety, a home and the unlimited love that he truly deserved and that Kingsley longed to give him with every inch of his heart, soul and being.


End file.
